1. Technical Field
A system concerns magnetic resonance (MR) image generation and processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus generates an image which may be easily recognized and visually confirmed by people using predetermined raw data or performs predetermined image processing to a portion or the entirety of the generated image, e.g. adjusts contrast or brightness of a portion or the entirety of the image.
The image processing apparatus may receive external image data and perform image processing on the received image. The image processing apparatus may include an image data collection unit to directly capture an image. In this case, the image processing apparatus may collect raw image data regarding the inside or outside of an object through the image data collection unit and process the collected raw image data to generate an image which a user may easily view or perform predetermined image post-processing on the generated image.
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus generates a processed image for a user from raw image data using a k-space. The magnetic resonance imaging acquires information regarding internal structure of an object, e.g. a human body, generates a visual image based on the acquired information, and provides the generated visual image to a user.